User talk:12345goodbye
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Hello You can write anything here.Jasteria (talk) 19:10, November 30, 2013 (UTC)Jasteria Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Hello, this is Sorreltail18, one of the admins and co-leader of Project Characters. I have read your posts on Aisha's talk page regarding race. Race has been a topic, largely discussed, on this wikia. We have agreed not to put race, rather describe what the girls look like. Yes, Aisha is a black girl, however we chose to put in the description that she has dark skin. Any further questions, feel free to reply on my talk page Yes, race can distinguish a person. It is so hard to explain, but we chose not to put race down because majority voted not to use race, we can describe the characters without race, and it is not necessary. The edit that you did indicated that Aisha was Andros' counterpart to an African-American. African-American is not a race, and the description for Aisha was already correct. Is there any part in the NO RACE words you can't understand? And you seem to love being called as "black girl"? Many people in here DON'T! And they feel being insulted that you did so! And please stop being too subjective when writing anything on any articles! A cold wind of Autumn 03:40, December 1, 2013 (UTC) I don't say that Musa has a rich life or anything else. But low-income? Have you watched that episode? It flash-backed she lived in a normal house, nothing poor or else! Race? Don't you find it sounds silly being spoken? Has Musa or Aisha lived on Earth so you can consider their race, or their realms' people as "counterparts"? They just bear on the appearances of ones, and you're not allowed to that here! I don't go with the idea changing good descriptions in here, just because you want to do that! She's being inspired, true, but she DOESN'T LIVE ON EARTH, so that's just the appearance bearing when the creator needed the idea of creating her! A cold wind of Autumn 03:57, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Representation matter? Really? So what kind of race you would have considered Bloom, Flora, Stella, Tecna, Roxy as? I don't care what would you want to think or consider yourself, but if you want to mess with those things around, I'm always have free time to deal with you. And you know what? Now I can see you're really a racist! --A cold wind of Autumn 04:08, December 1, 2013 (UTC) I think you should lay off the race issue now: for everyones sake. There re two admins that don't agree with race currently. Representation is good, but sometimes it is not needed :/--Sorrel "The Legend"Message Me! 04:10, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Rose is not antagonizing you, she just has strong beliefs and opinions. I just have to say, surely there's is a more educated word to describe Aisha's complexion than black? [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 04:19, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Our descriptions were fine. --Sorrel "The Legend"Message Me! 04:22, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Well, you separate people via their skin tones, basically, that's racist! I don't have time to read all those things you given out, and I don't even really care about these. Hispanic is how you point she's originated from Spain, which is NOT! She's from Linphea! As you have no clue, come ask yourself first before asking people why they do that to you, not to the others. I'm tired explaining things to people who never care listening but find a way offending back. Whatever you do. I find anything bad and I'll remove that! A cold wind of Autumn 04:25, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Jasteria, Rose is not antagonizing you. The descriptions were fine so please do not change them. There is no need to call Aisha "black" and Musa "poor". Please try to understand it. Thank you :3! Happy editing. ღ Ula D Keep trying, your screams will come true! ღ 04:26, December 1, 2013 (UTC) I just think there's more professional and accurate words we can use. For example, Aisha's skin isn't black, but rather caramel. [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 04:27, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I think you shouldn't add "Black girl" to the pages. Even though I'M BLACK, I don't think it's best to add that to pages. O.o You can't be Self-Racist. ...I never mentioned Musa Sorrel "The Legend"Message Me! 04:32, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Aisha doesn't live on Earth, therefore she isn't of African descent. [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 04:37, December 1, 2013 (UTC) I don't have time continuing the silly racist war with you. Well, in my country's language, for your information, there's NO differences between Spanish and Hispanic around, Miss Known-It-All! Well, you want to call people as black or anywhere, find your own place and do so! We're not racist here so we won't follow it, as well as those race-adding of yours! A cold wind of Autumn 04:40, December 1, 2013 (UTC) That still does not make Aisha African. I really think you should stop trying to get your point through, Rose will never let those edits stay. [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 04:42, December 1, 2013 (UTC) WTF DO YOU THINK YOU ARE CALLING ME A '''"HYPOCRITE"?! 'And who the F*CK knows if Aisha's really black?! She's from a world called "Andros" not EARTH!!!! Yea, the brown skin and big lips show, but who knows if she's really black?!! '''Don't start' talking sh*t to me.KamariU (talk) 04:44, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Obviously! If you want to hear it, I'll say it for you to hear! Many white people are racist! Now that pleased you! Thanks! I'd rather being flawed instead of being Mary Sue like you! And by far, the black or race thing you provided never suits here! Aisha IS not from Earth! And you're applying what's from Earth to her! Tiff is right! You're so self-racist! You just do what in your mind and you never care what's going on around. This wiki was peaceful before the racist war provided by you! A cold wind of Autumn 04:48, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Okay, and what about calling Aisha, "black girl"? Adding "dark-skinned" is better than "black girl". Also, many people hate being called "black", so please do not add it. I do not know about other countries, though, in my country, calling someone black is considered insult - just saying. Please calm down and stop adding "black girl" on Aisha's page. Thank you ^^! :3 ღ Ula D Keep trying, your screams will come true! ღ 04:48, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Yea, thanks! And you're really damn childish to keep adding "black girl" to the the pages :) Obviously you should stop and go to doctor to make your brain function a little better. KamariU (talk) 04:52, December 1, 2013 (UTC) I admire your determination, but adding one teensy insignificant word to a page will not make much difference. You get more insight into her appearance by adding "dark-skinned". [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 04:53, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Alright you! I have enough on this day! Don't try to boss me! I have enough with people in real life, and I don't need you to push my button in this virtual social! I called you Mary Sue because you're a virtual reality, like that girl! And stop this crazy thing, or I'll need to help you to cool-off from your extreme! You insulted people around, via that racist action and dirty words! This is the wikipedia, the source of knowledge, and this place full of young teenagers and kids, and you spray those dirty words to them just because you can't reach what you wanted? Sorry missy, you have gone too far. If I can't stop you from creating this useless war, I'd rather blow my title away! So don't try to test my patience. I have none! A cold wind of Autumn 05:01, December 1, 2013 (UTC) PFFFFFFFFFFF? Insulting? Pretty much you insulted me first. KamariU (talk) 05:02, December 1, 2013 (UTC) I really do not see the point in swearing at someone for absolutely no reason, so of course I'll be civil. I really do not see the point in continuing this war. [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 05:03, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Alright bro, I apologize for insulting you, but please. Why don't you just listen?! KamariU (talk) 05:07, December 1, 2013 (UTC) It has turned into a war and divided our wiki. Rose is going to put an end to this nonsense, and I believe her answer is blocking you. [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 05:09, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Stop it. Just '''Stop it. '''And I believe an admin will block you. KamariU (talk) 05:09, December 1, 2013 (UTC)